1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a readily portable electronic imaging system for use in the field and, more particularly, to an electronic imaging system comprising both a camera and printer separately housed and readily connectable with respect to each other in the field and also readily connectable to an electronic image storage device
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld electronic imaging cameras that can electronically record an image of a scene and thereafter print out a hard copy print of the recorded image on a nonphotosensitive image receiving sheet such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301, entitled "Electronic Imaging Camera", by I. Erlichman, issued Apr. 14, 1981, in common assignment herewith, are now known to the art. The electronic camera and printer are built as an integral unit and must both be carried into the field together whenever the camera is used even though the camera user may not actually desire hard copy prints in the field. In addition, a hard copy print of the recorded image is provided by a nonphotographic process onto a nonphotosensitive image receiving sheet. Such printer systems although providing a highly satisfactory copy for many purposes nevertheless do not provide photographic quality hard copy prints.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a compact, handheld electronic imaging system comprising both a camera and printer separately housed and readily interconnectable for selective use either together or apart.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact, handheld electronic imaging system comprising an electronic camera and printer usable either apart or in connection with respect to each other wherein the printer can provide a photographic quality hard copy print of the image recorded by the camera.
Other objects of the invention will be, in part, obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.